1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a welding device, and more particularly to a welding device for net members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical nets comprise a number of wires arranged cross to each other and required to be welded together at the joints. The wires of the typical nets may not be welded and secured together quickly.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional welding devices for net members.